A Arrogant Child's Lesson
by ColdHiddenBlade
Summary: <html><head></head>A young Altair breaks into a Templar's room to assassinate him, because the youthful Assassin is over confidant and arrogant after a perfectly produced kill moments before. But the Commander of the Jerusalem Army and Guard is not a weak old man that Altair had originally thought. Will Altair survive with his life and sanity? Sexual Content, rape, pleasure, Male/Male (Yaoi)</html>
1. Tears of an Eagle

**Chapter 1**

_Tears of an Eagle_

* * *

><p>The lonely man's room in Jerusalem was filled with a gentle wind giving him some relief from the burning day. The Commanding Officer of the city slouched in his seat with shirt thrown off his sweating body and a wet cloth was covering his face, he listened tranquilly to the sound of the glass beads and small chimes hanging from his window curtains with eyes closed. It was very relaxing.<p>

The room he called his own was on the far edge of the barracks and at the highest point away from the sounds of training men in the courtyard and the street noise. This room has been his for many years that he memorized every sound and knew what was natural.

So when one of the chimes stopped for a just a small moment, his ears perked up in defence.

Without moving from his relaxed position, the Commander listened closely while making his breath lighter. The heat of another person resinated as they stealthily stepped towards him, "Assassin?"

The person paused, the sound of their feet shifting in a defensive position made the Commander smirk under the cloth. Another male voice, thick with the Syrian accent, spoke low. "Krosis Alonso, I have come to stop your Templar rule over Jerusalem."

"You sound younger then I was expecting, your little Assassin cult thought it was wise to send a child?"

"I am not a child, I am better than many of my brothers." The voice was arrogant and over confidant, it made Krosis hum in humour. Slowly he rose to a straight sitting position while removing the cloth so he could look the young boy in the eyes.

Said young boy wasn't REALLY young, maybe eighteen or nineteen… Still that was at least ten years younger than Krosis. The Assassin examined his face in return, as if he expected Krosis to have looked different.

"You're younger then my Master made be believe…"

"Appreciate the complement, boy." Krosis snorted out in sarcastic humour causing the young Assassin to twitch in annoyance, "You know my name, will you honour me with yours?"

The young Assassin paused, "Altair." Was his curt reply, he raised his sword in preparation to attack Krosis.

The Commander raised his arms in a disinterested shrug and then held them wide and flicked his hands at the wrist in a cocky 'come at me' pose. The Assassins jaw, which just visible from beneath his hood, grinded in annoyance at Krosis' action.

He swung his sword at the sitting man, feeling over confidant. Altair did not expect the man to move so quickly in backhanding the blade to the side so it buried deeply into the wood back of the Templar's chair.

Feet connected to his stomach with a force that could break anyone else's bones, winding Altair and sending him across the room's floor at a skid. Krosis stood and casually pulled the sword out of the wood with two fingers without a care of the blood dripping down the back of his hand.

A nervous look appeared deep in Altair's honey gold eyes as the man towered over him, the light tanned man was the tallest man he had ever laid eyes upon. How could a tall mass of solid muscle move so fast?

Ember eyes followed the blade as it was spun around in circles while Krosis slowly made his way towards the assassin, "Nice sword for a young assassin…" He examined the shiny blade and old handle with little interest, and then suddenly threw it out the window.

Altair stiffened at the sight of the blade vanishing through the curtains, that blade had been his fathers.

"What, was it important to you? You shouldn't have let me get a hold of it then." The Templar raised his arms again in his sarcastic shrug at Altair's expression. With anger fuelling his actions, Altair leapt at the Templar to try and stab him with his hidden blade.

The massive man caught both his hands swiftly with one hand and threw Altair into the wall causing the Assassin to groan out in pain, everything was spinning and he dabbed his fingers on the pain in his head. Bringing the fingers forward he was welcomed with blood.

The Templar knelt beside the dazed Assassin and spoke while removing the bracers, "You're over confidant and lose yourself to your temper, you should have learnt discipline before coming to try and kill me."

Trying to fight back, Altair shakily pulled out a dagger from his belt. A fist connected to his jaw knocking out any of his thoughts. The Templar took the dagger from Altair's tight grip as the young man fell unconscious.

Krosis removed every weapon he could find on the Assassin's belts. Opening a drawer he threw them in then returned to examine the rest of the Assassin, knowing full well that these white clad men all had hidden weapons besides their bracer blades.

Undoing the young man's robes and removing it, Krosis gripped the unconscious Altair's chin and turned his head this way and that to examine his young face. "Handsome little thing aren't we…" His voice was full of humour as he ran his hands over all the possible hiding places on the younger man and took every weapon he found.

"Oh, I might keep this… and this… how I love myself a poison dagger!"

**-**_**A**_**-**

A shivering Altair woke up with a start, the room was dark and his naked chest was freezing but he was alive. With shaky breath growing heavy, he tugged at the chains binding him against a wall. Just out of his reach the Templar was lying on his back on the bed.

The chains that bound him, held his body high so he could only just reach his bare toes onto the ground if he stretched painfully out.

Looking around, Altair spied his robe, boots and belts thrown carelessly against the opposite wall. Not a single weapon was visible and it made a sickening feeling rise in his throat. Did the Templar throw every one of them out? What could the older man's objective to remove the weapons and keep him alive?

"Your breathing and shaking could wake a whole army…" The voice made Altair freeze, his eyes went wide as Krosis opened his own pale blue eyes. The tall black haired man stood with a wide yawn and moved to stand an inch away from Altair's face.

"What are you planning Templar? If you think I will give you any of our secrets, you are wrong!" Humour flashed in the older man's eyes as Altair's tone. Even if it was said furiously through gritted teeth, Krosis could hear the fear underneath.

"I am not holding you for secrets, Altair." The young Assassin flinched as Krosis said his name in a songful tone, anticipation filled him at the words.

"Then why are you holding me…" Altair broke off with a surprised gasp as teeth clamped around the skin between his neck and shoulder, "Get away from me!"

Gripping tightly with his hands under the young Assassin's knees, the Templar forced Altair's legs wide so he could push forward his hips to avoid the Assassin's kicking feet, a hardness that pressed roughly against Altair's member made him feel sicker than ever.

"Stop…" He hated himself for the weakness in his voice as it cracked with fear, Krosis leaned back to look into Altair's wide eyes.

"No." The answer was curt and filled with a firm coldness, it made Altair feel like something incredibly heavy had dropped into his stomach. The older man began to rock his hips against Altair and moaning, the sound and feeling made the young man feel dizzy.

Teeth scrapped along Altair's jaw, leaving red welts behind. Krosis moved his arms so he was hold up Altair's legs with the crook of his elbows so he could freely use his hands to untie the younger man's pants.

Everything was moving fast, Altair cried out in terror as his cock was left vulnerably exposed to the cold wind and grinning Templar. The sound of the older man's pants falling to the ground and flying into a wall made Altair close his eyes and try to struggle.

A hand slapped roughly across his face making Altair's eyes flash open and tear up. Krosis stood back with an oil slathered hand stroking his own shaft, making it slick and glisten. The sight of the long thick muscle belonging to the chuckling Templar made Altair wheeze and feel close to unconsciousness.

What was he planning to do with it? Altair had never been with anyone, not of either gender. He didn't think he enjoyed the sight of the rock hard man that much either.

The Templar gripped Altair's legs again and held them up in his elbow bends again so he could angle the Assassin with hands on his arse, "Please, whatever you're going to do… don't…"

"Relax, it will only hurt you more." Krosis spoke in a gentle but unsympathetic tone, and made mock soothing sounds as he pushed the tip of his huge cock against the hole of Altair's arse. The feeling made Altair stiffen in terror, was this man going to…? How could it possibly fit!?

The hoarse scream that fled Altair's dry lips was one of pain as the Templar pushed inside slowly, stretching his body unnaturally wide. Krosis continued to make the soothing sounds and rubbed Altair's arse but never stopped until he was fully hilted deep inside the Assassin.

Krosis licked the tears from Altair's cheeks with a chuckle, "I told you to relax."

"Get out… please…"

"Is it that bad? Ok, relax and I will pull out." The Assassin tried to relax as the Templar pulled out, he fully relaxed with a sigh when the Templar's wide tip left his body.

But the relief was short lived when the intrusive shaft slammed back into his body roughly, another scream escaped Altair and he arched in agony.

"I believe you have no authority over me boy." Krosis' tone was harsh as he moved back so only his tip was inside and slammed back in, "Wrap your legs around my hips and hold on."

When Altair didn't do as he said, the older man sighed in disapproval and moved back. When he slammed in again he pushed Altair back into the wall with all his strength causing his cock to feel like it was burying deeper, the young man cried out and whimpered.

"Do as I say and I promise I will be gentler." With a gasp of air, Altair tightly wrapped his legs around Krosis' hips and linked his ankles, "Good boy."

The man moved his hips at a slower pace but always made sure he hilted all the way in with each thrust. With hands now free, Krosis ran them across the younger man's fit chest and stomach while giving Altair's neck and shoulder wet kisses, sucking and bites.

A large rough hand wrapped around the base Altair's slightly stiff shaft causing him to flinch and gasp against Krosis' ear. The small sound made the Templar chuckle but not say a word, he began to stroke the limp flesh, bringing it to a stand surprisingly fast and making Altair being to moan.

"Sensitive aren't we, never been with a woman or a man? Lucky me…" Altair did his best glare at the man at the comment, but his cheeks tinged with deep shame for feeling pleasure. Shocks suddenly ran up and down his shaft and his balls clenched at pleasure as the older man's grip tightened with each stroke.

A smirking mouth descended onto Altair's jaw and slowly ran along the bone in a feather kiss, when they reached Altair's lips they changed direction to follow his strong cheekbones then back down to create a continuous ring.

The room filled with Altair's deep moan as his shaft pulsed, the pain of the larger cock pounding into his arse was almost unnoticeable beneath the pleasure that was building near his stomach. When Altair's mouth opened wide in the moan, Krosis released his shaft and gripped both hands around the Assassins jaw and cheeks and pulled him into a rough kiss.

A muffled grunt of surprise escaped the young man as a tongue intruded into his mouth, Altair almost choked. Without the stroking on his pulsing cock, Altair was reminding of the large shaft in his arse. But it wasn't as painful anymore as it slammed inside him without hindrance, sliding in and out smoothly with wet sucking.

The attention Krosis had giving his shaft had made him loosen up his muscles. Altair didn't know whether to be afraid or thankful.

Nervously when Krosis wasn't doing anything besides pounding in and out, Altair returned the kiss meekly making Krosis moan deeply in approval and start moving faster. A breathless moan escaped the Assassin as a hand gripped around his girth again to stroke at the same pace as the Templar's hips.

When Krosis leaned away to return to giving Altair's neck attention, the young Assassin cried out in a strangled voice. He came all over both of their stomachs, covering them in his white release. A sigh came from the Templar at the feeling of the slickness and did a few more thrusts.

Warmth filled Altair's arse, and a whimper of pleasure, shame and disgust came out of the young Assassin. One of his Creeds greatest enemies just released inside of his body and he had kind of enjoyed it in the end.

'Oh gods, a Templar just… inside of me…' The sick feeling returned as Krosis pulled out of him with a disgusting pop. Altair clenched his teeth and glared with all his rage at the older man, his eyes were burning with mortification.

The Templar looked the Assassin up and down with a blank expression, he didn't give one care about the Assassin's anger and shame.

"Just stop…"

"I believe I said you don't order me around." Altair flinched as Krosis kneeled before him, a grunt escaped the young man as the Templar's hand wrapped tightly around the base of his shaft again.

As much as Altair didn't want to feel it, the pleasure erupted through his member and balls. His cock stood hard with only few strokes and it made Altair hate himself more, he was reacting so well to the other man's attentions no matter what he said.

Then a warm mouth wrapped around him, a strangled moan burst past Altair's lips and his hips instinctively jerked forward sending him deeper into the older man's throat causing the Templar to release a small gagging sound, not expecting Altair to react so violently.

Red spread across Altair's cheeks as the older man began to bob his head up and down his shaft, nimble fingers stroked and massaged the back of his thighs causing sparks and trembles to erupt all along Altair's body. The young Assassin's muscles convulsed at the pleasure, his already injured head slammed back against the wall painfully and his tugged at the chains.

Making it worse, a rough hand fondled the bottom of his balls. Tears were falling from Altair's eyes at the pleasure as he felt his second release hit hard, knocking all air from his lungs. As his shaft went limp again while Krosis sucked away all the sperm and licked up and down the flesh, cleaning it completely.

As he stood, Krosis ran his nails up Altair's stomach leaving behind more angry bleeding welts. The younger man was breathing heavily as he met Krosis eyes before the man kissed him. The bitter taste of his own release hit Altair's tongue.

"Good boy…" Krosis' voice was hoarse as he leaned his head back, his eyes were lidded with lust that made Altair feel a cold chill in his spine.

"They will kill you when they search for me."

"But they don't know where to look, do they?" Altair stiffened making Krosis grin, "You came here without anyone knowing, thinking you could kill the old Templar hidden beneath the helmet… no one will search for you here."

Altair knew that to be true, any hope of getting away any time soon was dashed away.

Finishing that with a hearty laugh the older man returned to his bed, taking his warmth with him and leaving Altair to tremble against the wall. Through the night, he was unable to sleep.

In the morning, Krosis woke and got dressed into his full Templar Knight armour after a bath with a look of disdain at the heat. Altair was left hanging all day, the heat made a layer of sweat cover his body and the stickiness of his own and Krosis' release feel uncomfortable every time he moved.

Altair began to silently cry again with fear of the Templar's return.

**-**_**A**_**-**

Every muscle went stiff when Krosis stumbled in, the man struggled to pull his stuffy helmet of his head while doing an odd sort of strange wobble across the floor. When he finally got his head out, the Templar dabbed a cloth against his bleeding forehead and wiggled a finger in his ears from the annoying ringing.

"Damn drunken bastards!" Altair flinched and tried to shrink at the man's almost insane fury.

Krosis collapse to his knees for a moment with a long angry growl, he looked up into Altair's wide eyes of terror and rose once again to his feet. He removed his clothing until he was naked making Altair feel queasy.

Quickly the older man pumped his cock until he was hard and stalked towards Altair without reaching for oil. Terror erupted across Altair's body as the Templar removed the chains from the wall and slammed Altair onto his stomach on the edge of the bed.

The young assassin whimpered as the naked Templar leaned over his back while gripping his hand on Altair's chained hands, the older man was huffing in rage as he pushed his shafts tip in. Once again the Assassin screamed in pain as the Templar instantly slammed in and out of him at a rough pace.

The bed rocked dangerously at the strength the man was putting behind each thrust, Altair's teeth hurt from clattering together as he screamed and whimpered. The stickiness from the man's release last night did nothing in making it easier to handle and actually made it more painful.

With each thrust, the Templar grunted and moaned like a disgusting beast, nothing like he was last night. Altair was certain he felt drool falling onto his back along with Krosis' free hand dragging claw marks along his skin. Each sound got deeper until Krosis rammed him onto the bed sheets with a demonic howl as he came.

But it didn't stop, the man was still firm with lust and anger and he kept ramming into Altair. He came a second time, and frighteningly enough a third and a fourth time until he calmed down. The Templar fell atop Altair's scratched back heavily, who had closed his eyes to try and go somewhere else by the second release without success.

The Templar laid there for an age, pressing the young Assassin beneath him without moving out. Altair prayed it was over now, but then he felt Krosis move in and out in a slow thrust. A groan of fear escaped Altair before he could stop it as the Templar moved harder but stayed slow.

Since the beginning of his angry rut, Krosis finally reached around to grip Altair's sagging shaft to begin stroking it. Even with all his fear and what just happened, Altair moaned as pleasure built up in his balls. The Templar was breathing evenly now against his ear and began to give light kissing along his shoulder blades.

Slowly Krosis made Altair's pleasure build until the young man finally whined out as he came, the Templar followed quickly after.

Without a word the man lifted the sagging Assassin up and chained him to the wall once again. Krosis gave him a swift kiss on the corner of his mouth as Altair fainted.


	2. Not Always like This

**Chapter 2**

_Not Always like This_

* * *

><p>Two weeks had passed since his capture and Altair prayed nothing enraged the man today, as the past three nights he had been a mass of anger.<p>

Thankfully when he did return he looked very calm.

"I have a gift for you boy." That made Altair shiver, what was it? Did he want to know?

Krosis lifted a small thin bottle no bigger than a pinkie and pulled out the tiniest of corks, he pushed the end into Altair's mouth and forced the boy to swallow each sweet drop with heavy threats.

Then he backed away, Altair felt anticipation rise as he watched the Templar undress with the sweet tang tingling on his taste buds. What was that liquid?

A small whimper flew out of Altair as he felt his balls tighten, his eyes diluted as he hardened without support. Krosis, now naked, turned and gave a grin at Altair's wide mouth face. "Enjoying it so far? I 'persuaded' a merchant to give me a few bottles…"

Altair moaned as Krosis knelt in front of him and blew on his burning flesh and gave it a few stokes until the Assassin was sweating and wriggling in pleasure. Then he stopped, making Altair moan in frustration and loss.

The grin widened on Krosis' lips as he sat on his chair after dragging it so it faced Altair, the older man began to stroke his own shaft with legs spread lazily while looked into Altair's eyes lustfully.

The pleasure kept growing making Altair whimper and tear up, "Painful isn't it, I have had the receiving end of this numerous times and I can say that without release it will get worse." Krosis continued to pump himself making Altair's mouth water at the sight of the pre-release dripping down to his balls, he was starting to feel the desire to taste the man.

A minute passed until it became unbearably painful, "I…" Altair broke off into a moan and twisted his sweating torso against the wall to feel anything on his skin, "Please…"

"What is that Assassin? If you want something you have to speak loud and clear, and with emotion. Tell me what you want from me." The Templar chuckled as Altair tried to cling to his last bit of pride.

"Please… want your dick inside me… please… help me." Krosis stood and came to a stop just out of reach making Altair moan with want, the man raised a brow and waited. "Please I want you inside me… I want to… do it." Before he could say more, Krosis released the chains from the wall and laid himself on his bed.

Before the man fully lay on his pillow, a hyperventilating Altair was on him using his chained hands to position the Templars at his entrance. A moan came from them both as the young Assassin slipped down to the hilt.

With strong desperation, Altair bounce up and down on the shaft while balancing himself upright with his bound hands pressed on Krosis' stomach. The older man was moaned and gripped tightly at Altair's hips as the young Assassin moved roughly.

Ember eyes rolled backwards as Altair threw his head towards the roof, foam was forming in his mouth at the pleasure and lust as he felt Krosis hit nerves deep inside. The drool dripped down his chin as the pleasure grew, Altair moaned and whimpered.

Like a tidal wave he came, the sperm sailed through the air and landed in a trail across Krosis chest. Altair halted on Krosis still firm shaft, the pleasure was building again and he moved up and down desperate to feel another release.

Krosis moaned deeply as he came into the young Assassin and gripped the slender hips tightly, Altair joined him with a loud sobbing cry. The Templar stopped the younger man from falling off the bed and maneuverer him beside him, "I believe that was a rather good gift."

The sarcastic chuckle echoed through the room as Altair's heart slowly returned to a normal pace. After the eruptive releases he came back to his senses, a disgusted feeling filled up his chest as Krosis wrapped his arms around the young Assassin like a tender lover as they both caught their breath.

After a moment of sucking in air, Krosis rolled Altair over while stroking himself back to his full hardness. Altair clenched his fists into the bed sheets at the man's touch on his burning skin, some of the pleasure was still there making him sensitive and made him keenly moan as the older man pounded into him.

The bed creaked with each thrust and Altair grunted and moaned in tune. He felt his shaft growing hard again, "Please…" The word escaped him before he could stop it making Krosis pause.

"What do you want?" He whispered sensually into the Assassins ear causing goose bumps to rise.

"I want to taste you…" A chucked was his answer, Krosis pulled out of Altair and leaned against the wall. Nervously Altair lowered his head to the man's massive shaft and wrapped his mouth around it.

Hands weaved through his short hair and led his movements, "Relax the back of your throat." Altair followed his orders and took the man further, the taste of his sperm made the younger man's eyes dilate again.

The bobbing became faster and more desperate, Krosis moved his hips up in thrusts while moaning.

"Drag your teeth… good…" Krosis moaned and leaned his head back onto the wall with eyes closed in pleasure while softly giving orders, "I give you permission to touch your balls."

With a sigh, Altair reached his hands between his lands and stroked his bound hands up and down his shaft and balls making him move his mouth more desperately, his cheeks concaved while he sucked as hard as he could.

Altair almost choked in surprise when his mouth was suddenly filled with bitter liquid, he tried to swallow as much of it down as Krosis pulled out of his mouth causing much to overflow down his chin.

"Good boy, swallow each drop… are you hungry?" At the sight of Altair's eagerness to swallow everything, Krosis stood and went to a covered basket, inside he had some fruit and bread that he always kept stocked up. He piled up a plate and handed it to Altair. The Assassin scoffed down the meal hungrily.

When he was done, Krosis pulled Altair into the bathroom where he washed away the past days scum from their skin. While cleaning the younger man's hard cock, the Templar kissed along Altair's shoulder blades. With a grunting moan Altair came into the water.

Once clean and dried, Krosis chained Altair to the wall and fell back on his bed to get some rest.

Dropping his head to his chin, Altair fought against the sickening guilt feeling in his stomach

**-**_**A**_**-**

The next morning Krosis didn't get dressed right away to leave. Before Altair woke up, the older man stroked himself with oiled and positioned himself with a smirk.

When Altair woke it was with a cry as he felt the man sheath deeply inside him, "Good morning Altair." The Templar said in a cheery voice while the Assassin huffed and gasped.

The man's stomach rubbed roughly against his shaft making Altair moan and arch, he was sensitive so early in the morning. Krosis smirked as he slammed in and out of the smaller man until they both released, the Templar pulled out before he came and squirted all over Altair's own dripping cock.

The floor was crusty, Krosis looked at it with a frown of annoyance. He was going to need to clean that…

With that thought he left Altair for the day once again after dressing.

When Krosis returned, Altair could hear him raging up the hall making him nervous. The Templar sounded angrier than ever.

He stiffened when the man walked in to instantly strip off his clothes. In a single breath he was inside Altair roughly repeating the events of all his other raging nights, Krosis bit deeply into Altair's neck causing the younger man to cry out in pain as teeth tore into flesh.

For hours and after coming a fifth time, Krosis stopped biting Altair's neck. The young assassin was silently crying as blood dripped down his collarbone and arse as the Templar ripped into his flesh with nails.

The Templar went motionless after the fifth release, his eyes still burned with rage. He caught his breath and roughly stroked his own base enough to harden and get moving again, Altair's arse felt raw as Krosis went for another two rounds. The white sperm was puddling on the floor along with the blood dripping down his torso and thighs.

After the final release Krosis angrily left Altair's body with a loud sloppy pop and stormed around his room looking for something. When he found it the young Assassin stiffened, the man held two bottles of liquid lust. But Krosis was the one to drink them both making Altair stiffen in terror.

The Templar stormed back over to him as he hardened again, dread filled Altair at the sight. Two bottled of that stuff, how many more releases was that going to be? He whimper in fear as Krosis pounded into him again.

Altair lost count, all he knew was that it was like an ocean was flowing out of his body. It wasn't natural to how much Krosis came.

Lips and teeth were everywhere at once on Altair's skin leaving behind welts that could scar, Krosis tore the chains off the wall and pushed Altair over the window frame. A soft breeze went across his skin reminding him of everything he was missing, the outside word looked so far away as Krosis pounded him from behind with a choking grip around the Assassins throat.

Altair's shaft rubbed painfully against the stone as Krosis thrust in and out. A strangled sound warned Altair that Krosis was coming once again.

The pace slowed down to a more gentle thrust, Krosis' breathing eased out. "Just a bit more to go, my boy." Krosis held Altair's hips and gently kissed along the wounds he had created as if apologizing for his anger.

Softly moaning, Krosis released once more. He stopped for a moment to stay hilted inside Altair, he looked out the window along with the assassin. "You did well tonight."

"When will you grow bored of me? When will you release me?" Altair spoke weakly, Krosis chuckled while kissing along his back.

"If I grow bored of you I will find someone else to fuck for some time until I crave you again."

Those dark dominating words made Altair's eyes and nose burn with tears as Krosis began to move in and out again slowly. He was never going to be free…

Feeling dead inside, Altair didn't even notice Krosis come again. He did snap to attention when Krosis roughly gripped his cock and growled into his ear, "Don't ignore me boy. I will not hesitate to fill you with so much of the lust liquid that you permanently want my attention and weep when I leave you."

"Then why don't you do that already?" In reply to his snapping tone, Krosis began to slam roughly into Altair's raw arse again while pumping his shaft, the assassin moaned deeply and arched.

And to his shame, Altair came on the windowsill in a breathless scream. Krosis threw him to the ground after his own release and stood over the assassin, "Stand up."

Slowly with a sad submissive expression Altair followed his command, Krosis gripped his chin and forced the Assassin to look into his pale eyes. The sight of a deranged insanity made Altair flinch while expecting more pain.

"Because I am slowly turning insane, and I want you to be sane enough to kill me!"

That was unexpected, Altair's eyes widened. The Templar was shaking with pent up emotions.

Without a word, Krosis pulled Altair into a rough kiss and slammed him into a wall while stroking the assassin's shaft once again, making him moan. "Kill me when you can, don't hesitate. But please end me quickly!"

Altair screamed hoarsely in pleasure as he came again then slumped on the ground as Krosis suddenly let him go.

That night, Altair stayed frozen in that spot even as the chains loosened enough that he could remove them.

When Krosis was gone Altair removed the chains and rubbed the welts in his wrists. After a pause he walked to the basket and ate a couple of apples before lying down on the Templar's bed. After a moment of thought, he stood again and searched the room for his belongings.

Everything he owned was found in a long drawer along with his father's snapped sword placed on top, Krosis must have gone out again at some point to find it. He put his clothes and the blade bracer on with a nod, looking around the room Altair thought 'Should I run now or wait?' and returned to the bed to wait for Krosis' return after he made his decision.

If he was afraid of the insanity then Altair will give him the freedom he craved tonight.

When a stressed looking Krosis finally entered the room to see Altair fully dressed he didn't even bat an eye, without a comment he sat on the edge of his bed after removing his helmet with a distant expression.

Altair waited for the man to speak, and when he did his voice was weak. "I murdered a man… I didn't mean to but the insanity hit me… I killed him in front of his wife."

The Assassin sat beside Krosis and began to untie the man's pants then his own to release their members. Krosis didn't fight when Altair made him turn over onto his stomach, they both moaned as Altair pushed slowly into the man. Krosis seemed to stiffen up but breathed deeply to calm himself, for some reason having Altair inside him made the older man panic, like he was suffering an old memory.

It was an experience being the one inside a warm body, Altair sighed and began to move. Krosis wrapped his head in his wrist and hands in pleasure as he was on the receiving end of a cock in his body, it has been a while since he let someone inside him. Not since he himself lost his virginity to another man and worked in a Brothel.

They said nothing as they had sex one last time.

Pumping Krosis' shaft the way he learned from the long time spent here in this room, Altair brought the older man to his release with the feeling of accomplishment. The Templar's walls clenched around him tightly and drew out his own release, Krosis moaned at the warmth that filled him.

The older man rolled onto his back and threaded his fingers through Altair's short hair to pull him down tightly against his chest into a passionate kiss, as they kissed the Assassin drove his hidden blade into the man's throat, making sure it was quick and painless.

Time slowed and flashed white, then it was like the two men were walking together in a different world.

Krosis stood there looking younger than he had when Altair first met him, a relieved smirk on his mouth and no black circles under his eyes. How long had the man been in the Templar Order? "Thank you boy, the voices are gone… finally."

"What did the Order do to you?"

"There was an object… from an old age. They used tests on me when I first came to my position… it failed leaving me with side-effects." Krosis rubbed his chin as he paced beside Altair, "Magical and terrifying…"

While walking rings in the white abyss, the tall man paused before standing in front of Altair with sadness in his eyes, "I am sorry… you didn't deserve all this pain…"

For an answer, Altair pulled the guilt ridden man down for a soft kiss. A tear fell out of the tall man's eye as he leaned back again with a nod of understanding.

"Please burn me, but you are welcome to everything I own. Nobody else is waiting… you might as well inherit it all. After all, you are the only person who will remember my face…" The man laughed cheerfully even though the words obviously hurt, Altair wished he had known the real man before the Templar's experimented on his mind. He seemed like a kind person, one who would never kill innocents.

"I will do ask you ask…" As the world faded, Krosis raised his arm in farewell with a large sarcastic grin.

"Cheers mate. Live long… I don't want to see you again looking like a baby face!"

Once back in the real world, the Assassin leaned away from the cold lips of the man and stood back with a painful clench in his throat.

Not wanting to stay any longer, Altair searched the whole room and took weapons and items that looked of importance and will remind him forever of the Templar's cheerful grin. Inside a drawer he found something interesting, a leather covered book. Opening it Altair was welcomed with parchment covered with English words in beautiful handwriting, looking it over he blinked.

It was Krosis' journal. Looking at the front date, Altair did his best to calculate the years back. "This is… at least twenty years old." Wanting to read it when he was back in Masyaf, Altair safely tucked it into a bag.

With a sigh of regret, he sheathed the Templar's sword at his hip and wrapped the dead man in the sheets along with his father's broken sword. Taking all the liquid lust, Altair smashed it around the floor and poured some onto the beds sheets.

To create more fire fodder, Altair pulled out all the drawers filled with scrolls. He examined each one and tucked ones of importance into his bag and the Templar's to carry it all then threw the blank scrolls across the floor. Finally, Altair took up the burning lantern and climbed onto the windowsill.

"Good by Krosis Alonso. Sleep free of the Templar's…" He smashed the lantern onto the ground as hard as he could and scaled down the wall as fire and smoke filled the room. An explosion bursting out the window causing soldiers in the barracks to cry out in shock and it told him it was the end of Krosis and time to get out.

Pulling up his hood, Altair went to make the long trip home.


End file.
